The recent general tendency is toward using a pictorial representation on the front contact face of a switch to designate its operating function, rather than literal representation. Conventional methods however employ standardized symbols or marks on individual switches, which sometimes causes confusion because the switches are not positionally related to the actual location of the associated device. This is particularly true to switches provided on the instrument panel of motor vehicles. For safety purposes, ease with which the switches are recognized and operated is very important.